


Merry Christmas

by Frudge_TH



Category: sp - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frudge_TH/pseuds/Frudge_TH
Summary: 一篇4k左右的纯拍文，不存在剧情，没有官配，一主两被。
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

找到next chapter，下一篇是正文。


	2. Chapter 2

“晚上八点，万华酒店419号房，一起过来。”

林起趴在办公桌上眯缝着眼，懒洋洋的在一个三人小群发了条消息。

诺大的办公楼除了值班的保安以外就只有林起这个ceo还坚守着岗位，没办法，公司给员工放了圣诞假，他这个老板却是不能歇着的，看了一上午合同的林起秉承着自己不好过别人也别想好的理念约了手里的两个被。

在这个圈子一个主收好几个被也不是什么稀奇事，林起索性建了个小群，想约哪个就在群里说一声，有时候看着群里两个被互相推脱也挺有意思，毕竟林起是有名的心狠手黑的主，不过同时把两个约出来这还是第一次。

在公司待到六点，林起随意吃了点饭就带上工具包去了酒店，进去就看到两个被正坐在沙发上大眼瞪小眼。

看到他进来了同时站起来叫了声主人。

“来的还挺早，怎么，两个人在是不是挺壮胆，规矩都忘了？”

那两人对视一眼皆哭丧着脸不敢再磨蹭，脱了衣服跪在林起脚下。

林起挨个揉了揉脑袋，道:“放松点，既然是圣诞节那肯定是有优惠的，让你们自己选，每人选两个工具，不多，每个工具一百下而已，算是给你们的圣诞礼物。”

左边跪着的叫江一帆，胆子比右边顾杨大一些，抬起头试探性的问:“选很轻的可以吗？”

“可以哦，不过你们要先玩个游戏，谁赢了谁才能获得优先选择权，有问题吗？”林起笑的意味深长。

两人自然是同意了。

只见林起拿出一个骰子和一副棋盘，棋盘类似飞行棋，内容却是不同花样的惩罚游戏，一共42格，其中13个是功能格，即前进、后退或原地休息，“你们两个玩，互相打，谁先走到终点就算谁赢，怎么样，有意思吧。”

江一帆悄声嘀咕了一句:“骗子，还说只有两百下，我是疯了才会信。”

就连一直不怎么吭声的顾杨都小幅度点了点头。

“嗯？一帆嘀咕什么呢？那就你先来好了。”林起友善的笑了笑。

江一帆立刻闭上了嘴，膝行着蹭到了棋盘前，磨磨蹭蹭的拿起骰子虔诚的掷了出去，骰子在棋盘上旋转了几圈，晃晃悠悠的停了下来，江一帆探头一看，5点。

提着心仔细的数了数，居然是功能格，前进四步，刚放下一点的心又提了起来，一格一格的数过去，“竹板50？”

“运气不错嘛。杨杨，去找竹板。”顾杨听话的点点头，在工具包里翻了竹板出来，递给林起。

林起却没接，“说了，互相打，前面的都是你们自己来。”看着一脸为难的两人，林起又补充:“之前让你们diy的力度应该都有数，要是轻了我就从你们自己身上找补回来。”

顾杨哭丧着脸跟江一帆小小的说了声对不起，江一帆牙疼的摆了摆手，“别介了，兄弟不怪你，要怪就怪大魔王太变态。”

林大魔王摸了摸下巴，斜睨了一眼江一帆没作声。

江一帆背对着林起跪趴在地上，顾杨绕到了一个顺手的位置，因为身边正盯着他们的林起，顾杨根本不敢放水，几乎十成力的抽了下去，不过由于没有经验，再加上竹板很轻，江一帆挨得还算轻松，结束后只是红了一层，连点肿都看不出来。

顾杨把竹板放回去，咬着嘴唇掷出了骰子。

“呦，回到原点，哈哈哈杨杨好运气，一帆啊，学着点，乖宝宝是有圣诞老人的帮助的。”

江一帆委屈的不行，自己好不容易走出这么多步居然一朝回到起点，关键是又到自己挨打了。

“小...小红100？！”江一帆目瞪口呆的看着棋盘，不能相信才第二轮自己就抽到个这么凶残的。

心如死灰的江一帆看向林起，试图讨价还价，哼哼唧唧的叫着主人。

“怎么，想让主人亲自动手？”林起微笑。

“来，杨杨，不要跟哥哥客气。”江一帆利落的转身趴下，逗得林起笑出了声，揉了揉胀痛的额角，林起没再盯着他们，而是径直去了浴室。

两个凄惨的小被对视一眼，默默地加快了进度，至于力度...看江一帆过后只是变得红肿的屁股就知道了。

于是等林起从浴室出来就看到两个顶着红屁股的人正飞快的往前走着。

“到哪了？”林起像是没发现他们的小把戏，淡定的问了一句。

顾杨心虚的看了他一眼后咻的一下低下头去没敢吭声，还是江一帆胆子大:“主人，我们都快结束了，这不，都到藤条100下了。”

“嗯，那继续吧。”

有林起镇压着两人再不敢偷奸耍滑，最后两轮实打实的用了十分力，屁股全都变成了大红色，不同程度的肿着。

终点是顾杨掷出来的，他纠结了一番选了个不轻不重的戒尺和发刷，江一帆见他选完便毫不客气的将竹板和皮拍据为己有。

林起看他们选好了便让他们去沙发上并排跪着，两个红屁股就整整齐齐的晾在了外面，林起从浴室拿出了一个小碟子，上面摆着八根长短不一的姜条，长的有十厘米，短的大概六厘米。

林起先取了两根最短的，分别塞了进去，两人没一会儿就感受到了后穴传来的蛰痛感，不停的放松后穴企图让疼痛不那么刺激。

林起拿起竹板挨个抽了上去，每一下都能扫到露在外面的底座，使姜条在后穴中一刻不停的折磨着他们。

林起虽然掌管着一整个公司，却也没疏于锻炼，胳膊上的肌肉极为紧实，一百下的竹板成功让两个人的屁股变得姹紫嫣红格外鲜艳。

而直到每人一百下挨完了两人才反应过来，似乎他们俩都被打了竹板啊，江一帆举手提问，林起道:“我有说过每人只挨两个工具吗？”

江一帆刚想反驳就想起了林起确实只说过每人选两个工具，却没说过用到谁身上，当即在沙发靠背上狠狠地磕了两下。

“再说。”林起的声音突然冷了下来，“游戏期间你们给我偷奸耍滑真的觉得我不知道？实践的规矩都不记得是不是想让我重新教一遍？这两个账等结束了我们再算。”

这回两个人才觉得今天林起的心情好像并不算太好，战战兢兢的不敢再扯皮，只觉得今天生存下去的希望有点渺茫。

“下来，背靠背站着，中间留出空，扶住脚踝。”

待两人站好后林起抽出早就没有汁液的姜条，重新换了两根稍长一些的塞了进去，拿起皮拍左右开弓，抽的两人站都站不稳，踉踉跄跄往前走了两步后赶紧回去接着挨打。

好不容易捱过去一百下皮拍，只觉得屁股都不是自己的了，恨不能把那该死的姜条扔出去好好揉揉饱受折磨的臀肉，不过没林起的命令谁都没敢动，依旧僵着腿站在原地。

“江一帆，去跪着趴在沙发上，屁股翘起来，顾杨跪在沙发上。”林起下完命令后看着江一帆老老实实跪好后顾杨还不知道到底要跪在哪里，便上前把顾杨放在江一帆正上方，双腿大开的跪着。

顾杨和江一帆稍微动一动就能感受到对方的存在，都紧紧的扒着沙发尽可能的保持着姿势。

依旧不忘了替换姜条，林起并不打算做人:“这次你们自己报数，不报自己的，报对方的，老规矩，报多了我不管报少了两个人一起加罚。”

江一帆倒还好，较为耐打，以前从没被这么狠打的顾杨偷偷擦了擦眼泪，因着这次自己确实没规没矩便强忍着泪水任由发刷在早已肿痛不堪的屁股上耀武扬威，只觉得那一个不起眼的小东西简直要把他的屁股抽烂。

想象中的报错数的情况并没有发生，两人实在是松了一口气，这估计得归功于两人因姿势的原因不得不精神高度集中吧。

“歇会儿，过来喝点水，我可不想把你们打进医院。”林起把顾杨抱下来，一人递了杯温水，看着人喝完后才指了指墙边，“去扶着，戒尺打完了我们算算账。”

两人乖觉的换了姜条，只觉得后穴早已麻木了，也说不上来究竟是哪里更疼一点。

要是林起不搞花样，每人一百下戒尺竟比发刷结束的快，戒尺刚一停下顾杨就腿一软跪在了地上，右手在身后虚虚的举着，愣是没敢揉，薄薄的嘴唇被咬出了一道伤痕。

江一帆也好不到哪里去，扶着墙喘着粗气，眼角那一抹晶莹竟也是被打哭了，眼泪却碍于面子迟迟不肯掉落。

林起扔了戒尺大刀阔斧的坐在沙发上，一整天都莫名烦躁的心情没甚好转，让墙边的自己拔了姜条歇歇，林起拿起手机开始打消消乐，连消好几关之后狠狠地出了口气，这才觉得心情舒畅许多，好歹有了那么一点怜悯心。

抓过两人往早已肿大泛紫的屁股上抹好了药，仔仔细细的揉开了后便放人去墙角罚站。

站了约摸十分钟，顾杨先被拎了过来。

“来，杨杨，说说刚才背着哥哥放了多少次水？”

顾杨吞了口口水，在说与不说之间徘徊了一会儿，偷瞄了一眼林起危险的笑容果断选择了坦白从宽，“三...三次，一共二百下...对不起主人我错了...”

“昂，胆子可还不小，哥哥也不为难你，给你折中一下吧，25下，抽这里好不好。”林起掰开顾杨的臀瓣，在中间点了点。

顾杨又羞又怕，几乎是哽咽着点了点头，仰躺在沙发上，双手紧紧的抓着脚踝，整个人都在无意识的发抖，他太害怕被打臀缝了。

林起见他这个样子难得有点心软，揉了揉他的头发示意他把手放开，“我帮你抓着，不加罚，别怕啊，乖。”

顾杨的眼泪再也包不住，顺着眼角流下，他抹了把眼泪边哭边点头。

林起颇为无奈，索性速战速决，藤条五下为一组抽在臀缝上，疼的顾杨嚎啕大哭，一边哭一边求饶，小穴逐渐充血红肿，周边的嫩肉也被抽的嫣红一片。

25下打完林起自己都出了一身汗，把蜷缩起来的顾杨捞在怀里安抚着，直到人哭顺了才放下心来，把疼的直吸气的人抱到床上放好才去料理下一个。

“来，交代吧。”藤条戳了戳江一帆的屁股。

江一帆不像顾杨那么脆，这一会已经缓的差不多了，眼珠子一转就开始表演，“我...杨杨他运气好，所以我其实就只放了两次水...统共一百下...对不起嘛主人，我知道错了。”

“好，你50下。”林起内心毫无波动甚至更想抽他了。

江一帆大惊失色，捂着屁股就跳到了一边，“主人！主人你饶我一命吧，我坦白！一共三次150下真的真的没有再多了！”

“滚过来撅着，50下一下都别想跑，治不了你了还？”

“能治能治，主人说啥就是啥，求您了，真捱不了了...”江一帆倒是真要哭出来了，“求您了主人，您让我干别的抵债吧，分期付款也行的！”

“啧，行，两万字手写检讨，下周末给我，这次给你减20。”林起看人又要撒泼讨饶，索性将后路堵死，“或者你可以选择挨完？我相信你的潜力。”

江一帆扯了个比哭还难看的笑，老老实实跪在沙发上撅好了，“主人，我下周末给您送去。”

林起毫不客气的一藤条抽了上去，江一帆嗷一声往前一窜，“哥！不不不，主人！我求您了轻点吧，您家被要被打死了唉。”

“我看你天赋异禀承受能力高得很，不要妄自菲薄嘛一帆。”手腕力道不减连抽了十下。

江一帆眼前一黑，终究还是被打哭了，平时呜呜渣渣的人哭起来倒是十分安静，吸着凉气悄不吭声的留着眼泪，等终于挺过了30藤条，江一帆就又是那个贫嘴的江一帆了，如果忽视他眼角的红痕和手背上的泪水的话。

林起自然是看见了的，他放下藤条将江一帆扛起来扔到了顾杨身边，照着屁股一人拍了一巴掌，“等着，伺候你们上药。”

实践时林起是主导者，这会儿结束了江一帆开始哼哼唧唧的闹妖，一会儿喊疼一会喊不许揉，愁的林起脑门青筋直蹦。

上完药转头一看另一个已经哼哧哼哧睡着了，两人同时静下声来。

林起从包里翻出两个礼物盒，一个递给江一帆，一个放到了顾杨枕边，是他给他们带的圣诞礼物，江一帆的是一只耀武扬威的小鸡模型，顾杨的则是一辆坦克模型，性子沉静的顾杨对军事武器非常感兴趣。

“林哥，我和杨杨一块给你买了个好东西，你回去记得拆哦，保证你满意。”

林起怀疑的看了江一帆一眼，决定暂时相信他。

“睡吧，明儿还得上班呢，晚安，一帆。”

“晚安，林哥。”

——————————————————————————

至于那个礼物到底是什么。

是一瓶霸王防脱洗发水&育发液。

林起:江一帆你的检讨改成三万字，明天就给我送过来。


End file.
